Luminous Gate
Luminous Gate is a character song by Tsubasa Kazanari. It was never heard in the anime, Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ along with other songs such as Stand up! Lady!!, Todoke Happy♡Uta Zukin!, Happy Smile Vacation and Draft folder It was released on July 19, 2017 within the third AXZ character song album. Tracklist #Gekka Bijin #Luminous Gate #Gekka Bijin (Off vocal) #Luminous Gate (Off vocal) Credits *Composer: Noriyasu Agematsu *Arranger: Hitoshi Fujima *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Audio Lyrics Kanji = あと一歩の先が　手を伸ばした先が 何なのか知りたい　ルミナスゲイト それは恋より煌めくDreamin’ 乱反射した明日-ヒカリ-へと向かって行くフライトコース (Can do　ミライはいつも) (Can do　突然をChoosin’) 世界情勢のニュースに大きなあくび一つ咬まして (Fly high　自分の道へ) (Fly high　ドアを開いて) 産声のオーケストラ　夢がパチパチと弾け 「見たことのない自分」のバースディが始まる タマシイはSunshine　無限のPossibility 輝きは止まれない　ルミナスゲイト 「旅立つ」という言葉は　振りかえる場所があるから 強く言えるんだLovin’ カミサマが星の生まれる銀河を創るように (Can do　好奇心には) (Can do　手錠はNothing) 蒼穹の丘で両手仰げば風になりたくなって (Fly high　試したくなる) (Fly high　真の可能性) この地球-ほし-に陽が照る度　どんなことも小さく見える 私は此処で私を叫び生きてゆこう 二度と来ない今日へと　不安を掻き分けて 凛と立つ先には　ルミナスゲイト 自分を超えた自分が　そこには立っているのか？ 答えを信じてPromise 焦燥に騒つく胸　思い出で優しく包み 次の踏み込む力に　何も怖くはない あと一歩の先が　手を伸ばした先が 何なのか知りたい　ルミナスゲイト 「旅立つ」という言葉は　振りかえる場所があるから 強く言えるんだLovin’ 届いた気がするFor you |-|Romaji = Ato ippo no saki ga te wo nobashita saki ga Nan nano ka shiritai ruminasu geito Sore wa koi yori kirameku Dreamin' Ranhansha shita hikari e to mukatte yuku furaito kōsu (Can do mirai wa itsumo) (Can do totsuzen wo Choosin') Sekai jōsei no nyūsu ni ōkina akubi hitotsu kama shite (Fly high jibun no michi e) (Fly high doa wo aite) Ubugoe no ōkesutora yume ga pachipachi to hajike "Mita koto no nai jibun" no bāsudei ga hajimaru Tamashī wa Sunshine mugen no Possibility Kagayaki wa tomarenai ruminasu geito "Tabidatsu" to iu kotoba wa furi kaeru basho ga aru kara Tsuyoku ieru nda Lovin' Kamisama ga hoshi no umareru ginga wo tsukuru yō ni (Can do kōkishin ni wa) (Can do tejō wa Nothing) Sōkyū no oka de ryōte aogeba kaze ni naritaku natte (Fly high tameshitaku naru) (Fly high shin no kanōsei) Kono hoshi ni hi ga teru tabi don'na koto mo chīsaku mieru Watashi wa koko de watashi wo sakebi ikite yukou Nidoto konai kyō e to fuan wo kakiwakete Rinto tatsu saki ni wa ruminasu geito Jibun wo koeta jibun ga soko ni wa tatte iru no ka? Kotae wo shinjite Promise Shōsō ni zawatsuku mune omoide de yasashiku tsutsumi Tsugi no fumikomu chikara ni nani mo kowaku wa nai Ato ippo no saki ga te wo nobashita saki ga Nan nano ka shiritai ruminasu geito "Tabidatsu" to iu kotoba wa furi kaeru basho ga aru kara Tsuyoku ieru nda Lovin' Todoita ki ga suru For you |-|English = Take one step forward and reach out to The luminous gate you want to know more about It's sparkling more than this love I'm dreamin' about My flight course heads toward my irregularly reflected tomorrow (Can do with my future) (Can do with suddenly making a choice) Yawning as you hear about the news based around the world affairs (Fly high to your own path) (Fly high to open that door) As a birthday "I have never seen before" begins The dream begins to burst and the orchestra lets out a cry of joy The soulful sunshine has an infinite amount of possibilities Its brightness can't stop the luminous gate Because this place is going to change as you say the words "I'm going on a journey" I can confidently say I love you God created the galaxies where all these stars were born (Can do out of curiosity) (Can do without these handcuffs) As I want to be like the wind, I raise my hands to the sky (Fly high is all I wanna try) (Fly high to the possibility of truth) Every time this star shines, everything looks rather small I just want to scream out to the place I live Pushing through my anxiety, I know today will never return But on the other side of these cold feelings is the luminous gate Are you far beyond yourself as you stand there? I believe the answer is a promise Even if my heart is irritated by noise, I am embraced by gentle memories I am not afraid to force myself to take that next step Take one step forward and reach out to The luminous gate you want to know more about Because this place is going to change as you say the words "I'm going on a journey" I can confidently say I love you For I have delivered these feelings to you Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear AXZ Series